


Rough Day

by placereaduivame



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Bottom Gavin Reed, Established Relationship, M/M, Top Upgraded Connor | RK900, Touch-Starved Gavin Reed, gavin has migraines, gavin reed is gay, he had a rough day ok, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-28 23:04:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16732347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/placereaduivame/pseuds/placereaduivame
Summary: Gavin, after having a bad day at work with a persistent migraine, seeks comfort from his lover, Nines.





	Rough Day

**Author's Note:**

> nines is soft, you guys are just mean.

Gavin sat on Nines's lap and looked into the android's icy eyes. "Hey." He chuckled, admiring Nines's handsome features. Cyberlife did one hell of a good job. Nines looked back at Gavin as soon as he sat on his lap, locking eye contact.

"Hello, Detective." The android had noticed that Gavin was staring directly into his eyes. Today sucked, Gavin recalled. But Nines didn't. He had woke up with a migraine that had lingered all day. At this point, it was a stubborn, dull ache that could easily be ignored. But it still made his day shitty. Gavin plopped his head into Nines's shoulders.

"Today sucked," Gavin groaned. "Can you- uh..." He cut himself off, face heating up. He curled his fingers in the sheets of the bed. Despite them being in a relationship, Gavin still didn't know how to ask for sex without getting flustered. Nines had gently placed his hands on Gavin's waist as he leaned more against the android and glanced at him. He could tell that the male wasn't in the greatest shape after the rough day.

"Can I what?" Nines inquired. He had calculated and come up with a 98% chance of the outcome of this being sexual intercourse and smirked slightly. It wasn't surprising, given the detective's behavior.

"F-uhh..." Gavin felt his face heat up further and his stomach pool slightly as he thought of what he wanted Nines to do to him. Instead of speaking, he pulled his head away from Nines's shoulder and met Nines's gaze again. He didn't hesitate any longer and connected their lips hungrily yet passionately.

Nines had been awaiting a verbal answer but was given no response. That was, besides Gavin's lips meeting his needily. Self-explanatory, he decided. The android did not hesitate to press his lips back against Gavin's with just as much passion.

Gavin moaned into the kiss as he felt it being returned. He was extra needy today. Maybe he was being  _too_ eager, but he didn't care right now. He could hardly even feel his headache at this point, but he was already half-hard, so he didn't want to stop there. He put his hands almost everywhere until he managed just to keep them on the sides of Nines's head. He bucked his hips against Nines's chest eagerly. He needed relief. He shoved a condom he had been keeping in his pocket all day, waiting for this, into Nines's hand.

Nines had moved a hand up higher on his side and deepened the kiss only slightly, knowing fairly well that Gavin was desperate for him. He felt the friction against his chest and smirked slightly when he noticed Gavin bucking his hips and placing a condom in his hand. Nines pulled down the horny man's boxers only slightly, releasing the pressure from Gavin's obviously hard dick.

Gavin let in a sharp breath and shuddered as the air conditioning hit his now erected dick. He broke the kiss to breathe, panting in looking into Nines's eyes. "Please, Nines..." He moaned out, hating how docile he sounded but too horny to care.

Nines felt Gavin's member on his chest as soon as it'd been freed from the confines that were his boxers. Nines cocked an eyebrow, smirking at the horny detective in front of him. He took a moment to appreciate the detective's resemblance to a desperate female cat in heat. "As you wish, Gavin." His smirk only grew as he lay on the bed with Gavin still on him. He moved the detective up further until his erected member was in front of the android. The tip was bright red and desperate for attention, which Nines obviously couldn't  _not_ give it, placing Gavin's dick into his mouth and licking at the tip.

Gavin groaned in pleasure. This fucker always knew just what he wanted and how he wanted it. Gavin hated (loved) that about him. He looked down to see quite the sight. It was never disappointing to see Nines with Gavin's dick in his mouth. God, the things this tin can did to him.

Nines kept a hold of Gavin's waist and pulled his dick out of his mouth, moving Gavin off of him into a more comfortable position. He lay him down on the bed as the android began to suck him off again.

Gavin was about to make a noise of disappointment but wasn't given enough time to even be disappointed as the android resumed the blowjob. He hated (loved) how amazing everything about this plastic prick was. How his dark brown hair fell over his face, which flushed blue ever so slightly from the heat in his system. It was barely noticeable, but Gavin had noticed it anyway. There wasn't often a point in time when he wasn't looking at Nines if he was honest. "Fuck, Nines!" Gavin moaned it out as the android valiantly swirled his tongue around Gavin's length. God, was Nines  _trying_ to kill him? He held back from bucking his hips into Nines's mouth, not even knowing why he did. The android couldn't choke.

Nines had felt a few strands of hair land on his face but could care less as he was only focused on giving Gavin the pleasure he needed. He placed a hand on Gavin's thigh, moving his smooth tongue along the male's shaft. He managed to fit all of him into his mouth once he repositioned himself slightly. He looked up at Gavin to see his reaction.

"A-ah, Nines! Fuck!" It caught Gavin off guard, that's for sure. He cursed as Nines began to take him all at once, bobbing his head up and down, his eyes not leaving Gavin's face now. Gavin just threw out Nines's name in a flurry of moans.

Nines had sucked Gavin's dick a little while longer, his ears filled with bliss from his moans. He removed his mouth from Gavin, having a string of saliva form. He wiped it away, shutting his eyes for a moment to shut down some unneeded processes. He wanted to dedicate all of his focus to this. He needed to prepare Gavin, as he knew that he would hurt him otherwise. He removes Gavin's boxers completely, setting them to the side of his bed. He licked his finger, lubricating it and slowly pushing it inside of the smaller male below him.

Gavin let out a choked moan in pleasure as Nines pushed his finger inside of his entrance. He shifted slightly and adjusted to it. "You, uh, you can move," Gavin told him, looking down at the android through half-lidded eyes. God, this fucker was so hot. God, Gavin was... so gay. He caught himself staring at Nines, but couldn't bother to look away as he got lost in the android's eyes.

Nines had waited until Gavin had loosened up and also given confirmation. He slowly began to move his hand, pushing it deeper inside with each thrust he made, easing Gavin into a quick pace. Nines added a second finger, slowly pushing it inside of him and easing back up to the pace he had set before. He felt eyes on him and looked up at Gavin watch as he fucked his ass with his fingers.

Gavin bit his lip when Nines returned his gaze. "You're seriously gorgeous, you know." Gavin complimented the male below him, hardly being able to keep his eyes off of the android.

Nines smiled hearing Gavin's compliment. He rarely smiled, mostly smirks and chuckles with Gavin and that was... well, that was about it. "I could say the same about you, detective." He countered, pushing a third finger inside. He wanted to make sure his own dick wouldn't hurt Gavin too badly when he fucked him into the mattress.

Gavin groaned upon Nines adding a third finger. He was beginning to get impatient with all of the prep this tin can was giving him. It's not like he hadn't taken the android's dick before. He took it once, he can do it again for fuck sake. He shifted, moaning loudly when it made Nines's fingers hit his prostate, trying to connect their lips. Realizing he couldn't, he pushed Nines back. He repositioned them both, Nines's fingers still being in Gavin's ass. He made it to where he could make out with Nines while he was fucked. Good job, Gayvin.

Nines had to move his hand as soon as Gavin had moved him to stay inside of him. He slipped his fingers out of his partner though as he leaned against the head of the bed. He placed his hand back on Gavin's waist, seeing how he was hovering over his dick. He pulled his own boxers down, releasing his own member. Definitely larger than average. He efficiently took the condom out and placed it over his dick, not wanting to have to clean up.

"Thank God, I was getting worried you would never decide to fuck me," Gavin sighed in relief, half joking. He chuckled slightly despite the lust-heavy atmosphere. He brought his lips to Nines's and kissed him eagerly, eventually pulling away to breathe. "Fuck me, please, Nines..." He pleaded, panting slightly a he felt the heat everywhere.

"As you wish," Nines purred. The android was still smirking from the comment. He was right, the android was going to fuck him and he was going to enjoy the fuck out of it. Besides, how could he say no when Gavin asked oh so nicely? He angled himself at Gavin's entrance, having the tip press down against his hole before pushing inside of him slowly. 

Gavin badly tried to stifle his moan, coming out as a choked version of Nines's name. He put his hands on Nines's shoulders, feeling his legs shake as he adjusted to the android's dick. He took a few moments, and then nodded at the android, trying to let him know he could move. He didn't trust himself to speak, figuring it'd probably come off as a choked moan rather than words.

Nines waited a while until Gavin had given the okay, and was grateful that he was now given permission to move. He had a firm grip on Gavin's waist as he moved him up and down repeatedly onto the android's large dick, only being halfway inside of him.

Gavin moaned as Nines began to move. He cursed and scrunched his eyes shut. Soon the pleasure outweighed the pain, and when Nines still didn't go more than halfway in with his thrusts, Gavin took matters into his own hands, pushing himself down further on the android's dick. He hissed for a second until getting used to it. He opened his eyes, giving the android a 'fuck me already' look.

Nines got the memo and quickened his pace, going further and further into Gavin with each thrust. He stopped for a couple of seconds before pushing the detective down. His dick went all the way inside of him now, stretching him and filling him up.

Gavin yelled in a mix of pain and pleasure. It hurt so good. He started swearing left and right when Nines began to thrust again, not even filtering or paying attention to what he was saying. He let Nines's name fall off of his lips countless times as he was fucked into the bed. He threw out praises as well, making Nines smile, shit like "God, Nines, you're so amazing!" and "Shit, that's so good!" Although, most of the time, it was some moaned out version of Nine's name or a curse, a string of 'yes' following as he was filled with every thrust.

Nines listened contentedly at the sounds Gavin let out, his ears filling with bliss with each heavy breath and moan Gavin would let out. And that's about all Gavin let out. He found his prostate and continued to only hit that spot to give the horny detective as much pleasure as he could handle, or possibly more. His goal wasn't exactly to overstimulate Gavin, but he wouldn't mind hearing Gavin scream out his name.

And that's just what Gavin did, not giving a shit about his neighbors. He was now moaning very loud. He took one of Nines's hands from his waist and put it on his dick, an easier way of telling Nines he was close and he wanted to be touched by the larger android. He was desperate for release at this point, falling apart with each thrust to his prostate.

Nines watched Gavin closely as the detective gripped his hand and placed it on his dick. He gripped Gavin's dick, stroking it in time with his thrusts. He was pretty much pounding into Gavin's poor prostate now, listening to the detective's sounds and watching him closely, saving the sounds and visuals to a special folder he just labeled "When Gavin isn't here." He even recorded for safe keeping.

Gavin was feeling nothing short of ecstasy as he released into the android's hand, screaming out his name as he rode out his orgasm, Nines still fucking him hard.

Nines felt his dick twitch inside of Gavin, watching him climax into his hand. That's what sent the android over, him soon following and pushing Gavin all the way down, having his dick all the way inside as he released (into the condom). He let out a low, guttural sound as he came.

Gavin was panting as Nines finished. He was... satisfied, to say the very least. "God, I fucking needed that." He chuckles a bit, a bit of the haze leaving him. He's left with his ridiculous amount of love for Nines. (And his dick.)

Nines let out a contented sigh. "Glad to fulfill your pleasures, Gavin." He smiled slightly, looking at the mess of a detective below him.

Gavin reached for the tissues next to him and cleaned up the mess he had made in Nines's hand. He tossed them into the small waste bin in his bedroom, luckily making it. He cuddled up the android then, his headache gone but still wanting affection from the larger android. "I love you. You know that, right? And not just because you look and fuck like you came out of one of my favorite wet dreams. Just, you, in general- ah, fuck, this is cheesy. Sorry." He blathered on into Nine's chest.

Nines smiled fondly at the detective rambling into his chest, wrapping an arm around him and holding him close. "Just a bit," he replied sarcastically. "But I love you too, Gavin." He looked at the dork cuddling up to him. He was completely different than he acted at work, dropping his douchebag facade as soon as they closed the door behind them. 

"Psh, yeah. I don't know why, but thank you. For loving me, I mean." Gavin almost began rambling again as he sheepishly speaks, leaning into the android. What a fucking lucky bastard he was to have Nines with him.

Nines felt Gavin leaning into him, actually finding him to be quite adorable while he was in this state. He placed a hand on the touch-starved detective's head, petting him gently.

Gavin leaned into Nines's touch and felt his lids grow slightly heavy, euphoric haze lingering. No, this wasn't just after-sex euphoria. It was more than that, Gavin was happy. He was truly happy cuddled up to his android boyfriend. He smiled into Nines's chest as he let himself fall asleep.

Nines watched him drift to sleep, fond smile not leaving his face. He leaned a bit lower and placed a kiss on the top of his head. "Goodnight, Gavin." He tells the already asleep man, keeping an arm around him. He shut his eyes, going into a resting mode alongside him.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope that was okay!! i wrote it based off of a roleplay someone and i did, they gave me permission to create oneshots out of our roleplays, so there's more to come if you liked this one! :)


End file.
